1. Field
The following description relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same, and more particularly, to a pixel capable of displaying images with a desired luminance and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of flat panel display devices that are lighter in weight and smaller in volume than comparably sized cathode ray tube displays have recently been developed. The types of flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.